Vacuum electronics is a broad term that typically references applying principles of electron emission in the context of a vacuum to create electronic devices. For example, diodes and triodes have been fabricated using the principles of vacuum electronics. Vacuum electronics technology has advanced to the stage where microscale digital vacuum electronics have been achieved. Still, current microscale digital vacuum electronics exhibit some deficiencies. For example, in many instances, the manufacture of current microscale digital vacuum electronics is unduly complex, and the overall yield is adversely affected. Therefore, there exists a need for better, more practicable microscale digital vacuum electronic devices.